


The Becoming

by Tired_All_Day_Everyday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_All_Day_Everyday/pseuds/Tired_All_Day_Everyday
Summary: He should hate him.He should curse him for putting him through a living hell.He should kill him with his bare hands, just like he fantasied about.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 20





	The Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Hannigram, but I've already watched all of the show this time around. I know this isn't CM, but right now I'm in a murder husbands phase.

“Do you intend to point a gun at me?”

He should hate him.

He should curse him for putting him through a living hell.

He should kill him with his bare hands, just like he fantasied about.

But he doesn’t.

He envied Peter’s hate, even if that envy lasted very little. After all, he didn’t kill his social worker.

He regretted letting Hannibal stop him. He wanted to cause that social worker so much pain, just because he put Peter through his living hell.

“You have to do it for yourself.”

The only reason why he had tried to kill that social worker was to, in some way, avenge Peter. That’s what he tried to convince himself of anyway. 

Admitting to Hannibal that he liked doing bad things to bad people should’ve scared him, made him feel sick, but way Hannibal looked at him had his mind reeling. His eyes looked so very accepting of such darkness plaguing Will’s mind. His small smirk coy and smug but refreshing. Will understood that Hannibal had already welcomed his darkness, even relishing in its company, but he never thought that he would help Will be accepting of his as well. Before Hannibal, before his eyes, before any of that, he always felt alone.

“You’re not alone, Will. I’m standing right beside you.”

Hannibal, standing right beside him in the darkness. Guiding him through the pitch-black fog. Leading him to his Becoming. Will tried so very hard not to take anything that Hannibal said to heart, he was double-crossing him, but it was easier said than done. Hannibal looked at him with such hunger, such admiration, that it carved a deep cut into Will’s mind. 

He knew that Hannibal was manipulative, he knew he needed to be stopped at all cost, he knew that one day he would be thrown rightfully into prison, but Will wanted to see that look in Hannibal’s eyes until the day he died. He was so very arrogant, his ego was inflated like a hot air balloon, his words able to bend anything in his favor whenever he pleased.  
Will should hate him. Hate who he represents, hate him for luring him into accepting his darkness, hate him for just being him.

But he doesn’t.

Under all of that ugliness and cannibalistic nature, was a man. A man with love for one unstable FBI agent.

“No one can be fully aware of another human being unless we love them.”

Will would find out much more later, but Hannibal was so very deeply in love with him.

Hannibal would confess to Will that he did everything for him, for both of them. He would confess that to him after slaying The Dragon, the one final piece of the puzzle that made them whole. The one thing that finally pushed Will to the edge, literally and metaphorically. He would finally take Hannibal’s hand and let himself be swallowed whole by all of the ugliness and cannibalistic nature that is Hannibal Lecter.

Will would push them both off the edge, the only thing that felt right at that moment.

Falling with Hannibal felt right at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
